Hyrule Dance Academy
by A.Divergent.Angel
Summary: Hyrule Dance Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in all of rule. When 17 year old Triforce bearer Zelda Hykinan tries to audition, does she know what she's getting in to? She will practice with some of the prostegious dancers in the entire realm of Hyrule. Drama Catfights friendships, and a little love Zelink Shida OCxOC


Dance Academy Chapter 1: The New Prodigy

(AN: Hey I love dancing and I've always wanted to do a Fic with dancing involved, but I wasn't sure what set of characters to use. Then one fateful night this idea came to me in a dream, with The Legend of Zelda characters as my story. So… here it is…)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters, places, or anything else that ties into the Zelda franchise…

Zelda's POV

"Zelda honey it's time for your audition!" Zelda's mother yelled from downstairs, and as soon as those word left her mouth, a young girl around the age of 16 jumps out of her bed. The girl runs into the bathroom, and hops into the shower, her long dark brunette hair flowing behind her. In less than 10 minutes, Zelda had brushed and dried her long hair out, added a small amount of mascara, and got dressed in a purple tank-top, grey comfy sweats, and nude ballet flats. Zelda jogged down the stairs into the kitchen to see all her family at the table. Her father Daltus Hykinan was at the head of the table, her mother Selene at the other head, and her adopted brother Shiek across from her seat. Daltus was a portly man with greying blond hair, grey eyes, and a stern smile, Selene was a petite woman with medium brown hair, and indigo eyes getting the closest to Zelda's violet-blue eyes, Shiek was a lean, but fairly muscled young Sheika boy with cropped blond hair, and red eyes covered up by shawl, and other pieces of his traditional outfit he was almost 18.

"Well, well Sleeping Beauty has awakened from her slumber, who kissed you awake this morning princess?" he teases in a kind-hearted manor.

"Oh shut-up you big butt!" I exclaim in mock offence back at him causing the table to shake with laughter.

"I just want to wish you luck at your audition Sweetheart, I have to go in for work today." Daltus told his daughter solemnly, he always gets called into work on any performances she has had for Contemporary, Jazz, or Hip-Hop.

Zelda looks down at the floor, and mumbles incoherently along the lines of "stupid work..." and her mom pulls out a recording camera, and an empty cartilage, and places them in front of the crestfallen girl.

"We'll be recording the entire thing from the audience, so your father will be able to see everything." Selene reassured her saddened daughter

Zelda looked up in newfound excitement, at her mother, leaping out of her seat, and tackled her mother in a smothering hug laughing with glee.

The rest of breakfast was spent with encouraging thoughts, and funny jokes in attempts to calm Zelda's nerves. After breakfast was over, Zelda ran up to her room, and grabbed her blue and purple duffle bag containing her 3 costumes for her Contemporary, Jazz, and Hip-Hop auditions at Hyrule Academy of Dance. Hyrule Academy of Dance is one of the most prestigious dance schools in the nation of Hyrule, people from every territory come in to audition, and only the best are accepted. I dart down the stairs, and hop into my mom's Silver Toyota Camry, and we head off to Castle Town from my home in the Hidden Village. The only reason we live in Hidden Village is because of my Triforce, on my right hand I bear the Triforce of Wisdom, giving me the ability of magic use, Prophetic dreams, and more knowledge than the wisest of men. Nobody can find the other bearers, and the only time my Triforce has acted up is when I've had a prophetic dream of danger. On the hour drive I have prayed to Naryu about 50 times, and went over the routines in my head about 100 times.

~~~~~~~ I AM A LINEBRAKER…...HEAR ME ROAR~~~~~~~

When we pulled up to the academy, I was amazed at the sheer size of the building, and how it was a giant compared the others around it. It looked about 10 floors, the windows made mostly of tinted glass obscuring outsider's view of the dancers. We walk through the automatic glass sliding doors where we see a very pretty receptionist at the desk. She looks about 21 and has long Strawberry Blond hair that reaches past her butt, green eyes with flecks of gold within her iris, a perfect white smile, skin the color of white chocolate, she wears a plain white rounded necked tee with a grey vest over it, skinny dark blue jeans, and silver strap heels. She stretches out of her chair to greet us, shaking each of our hands, when she greets Sheik he looks starstruck like he's met a movie star. I roll my eyes, and when she leans over to greet me I can't help but notice how she smells like the sea mist in the morning, one of my favorite candle scents.

"Hello you must be Zelda Hykinan, my name is Hylia Dewdrop." She greets me so pleasurably I can't help but smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I respond being extremely cordial to her in return.

"Well the auditions aren't for an hour Zelda can go backstage and get ready, while you two find seats in the audience, I'll show you the way." Hylia then takes Mom and Shiek and takes then in the direction of the auditorium.

I follow the signs to backstage but end up getting lost, and confused, until I run into a person.

"Hey, are you okay?" A husky and very sexy voice asks, I look up to see one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. He looks around 17 years old, and looks like an angel statue chiseled out of marble like resembling those in a museum. His shaggy blond hair the color of sunlight filtering through the trees falling in front of his sparkling cerulean eyes framed by sooty lashes, perfect jaw and cheekbones, and by looking at his shirt I can see his 8-pack and perfect pectorals through it. I feel in a trance, so to restrain my hormones, I look down at my feet, and I feel myself being helped up.

"My name's Link Avalon, what's yours?" He asks again in that voice causing my insides to melt.

"Zelda Hykinan, thanks for helping me…" I stutter out by a miracle "Is there any way you could show me to the auditorium, I have an audition." I ask very considerately

He nods and grabs my hand leading me there, while my head was up on Cloud 9, and LaLa Land simultaneously, when we reach the backstage door, he stops and exclaims.

"Well we're here, nice meeting you Zelda, see you around?" He asks hopefully, I nod then he gives me the two-fingered salute, and left me standing, waiting for my audition to start…

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
